Applejack/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk Jako człowiek Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pomysł Pinkie Pie.jpg|Applejack jest po lewej Pomysł Rarity.png|Applejack jest między Rarity a Fluttershy EG RR Applejack w piosence Better Than Ever.png|Applejack śpiewająca piosenkę Radość ogromną dziś mamy. EG RR Applejack śpiewająca piosenkę Better Than Ever.png EG RR Applejack podczas przemiany..png EG RR Applejack odkopuje Rarity..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Applejack..png EG RR Applejack pod koniec piosenki Better Than Ever..png EG RR Applejack pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Applejack kłóci się z Rainbow..png EG RR The Rainbooms po przemianie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms..png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png 62.JPG Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni Applejack pointing to Rainbow EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png Applejack winking at Sunset EG3.png EG3 Dash wie kim była tajemnicza postać.png Rainbow throws the yearbook aside EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Sunset and AJ worried about Rarity EG3.png EG3 Słaba Rarity.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png Party-pooped Pinkie approaching Applejack EG3.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Applejack wondering where Twilight is EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts55-0.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Sunset doesn't have a clue EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Applejack vs. Twilight EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack teaches Twilight how to shoot an arrow EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Twilight surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Rainbow swoops down next to her friends EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack and Sunset smiling EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Flutters frightened EG3.png Applejack pulling Tennis Match up EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png Applejack and Sunset picnicking near the portal EG3.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Głowna 7.png Klipy Promocyjne Wieczna przyjaźń EG RR Applejack i Sunset tańczą.png EG RR Applejack podaje jabłko koniu..png EG RR Applejack śpiewa.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png EG RR Przyjaciółki tańczą w piosence Friendship Trough The Ages.png EG RR Przyjaciólki śpiewają..png en:Applejack/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci